


Oh maiden ~

by ScarlettDragonwolf345



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Biting, Collar, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Robots wearing a dress, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking Kink, Spike interfacing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettDragonwolf345/pseuds/ScarlettDragonwolf345
Summary: Drift lost a bet to Crosshairs and let's just say thing get kinky pretty quick -w-





	Oh maiden ~

Drift was in stuck in a situation, a embaressing situation he was wearing a french maid dress. Drift lost a bet to crosshairs over who can drink the most energon and to be very honest he can't believe he agreed to crosshairs challenge since he was slightly drunk from having to much energon, but one thing he remembered that crosshairs said to him was "whomever lose need to wear a maid dress to serve the winner".

"Chikushō" the bugatti mutter under breath as he polished all of crosshairs weapons one by one, which annoyed him a lot. Drift got irritated by how he needed to wear a collar that crosshairs provided him to wear and address him as....master... he shuddered at the thought but really didn't care it was only a day he needed to wear the stupid dress.

As Drift was thinking to himself he felt a pare of servos lifting the bottom of his dress up which he squealed in embaressment "Nanishiteruno" he squeaked looking back to see Crosshairs having a smug look on his face "Aww is that now you greet you're master, pet~" he looked under the dress again making Drift blush "N-no I'm sorry master.." he said only for crosshairs to grabs him throwing him on the berth and grabs his chin leaving his dress alone"I think you don't really mean it, are you truly sorry? " crosshairs squuezes Drift cheeks softly together make him whine.

"H-Hai master "Drift said only to get a light smack on his aft by his master making him squeak in surprize, holding on to crosshairs. "Still don't believe ya ~"crosshairs smirks and slaps his aft again but a bit harder making his pet moan in pain. "Now now pet I want you to lie down on my lap as I spank you and I want you to count the number on how many times I slap you're aft all the way up yo 12and if you stop we'll have to recount the slaps ~" the corvette smirked, when he saw Drift nodded and obeyed his master demands.

Crosshairs smirks and lifts his dress high up to see Drift aft as he smirked, and slaps the samurai ass hard, making Drift moan and whines "1..." Drift shivered in his masters lap. Crosshairs smirks and slaps harder "GAH..2" hearing his pet cried out. Drift never felt so humiliated in his entire life and the worse part he was getting turn on by the spanking. Crosshairs smirks and slaps harder hearing Drift moan in pleasure gripping on crosshairs "Watashi o seikō 3" he whined out not realizing that he started to drool on his master. "My my my does my pet have a spanking fetishes ~? " Crosshairs smirks as he teased Drift rubbing his aft gently, hearing Drift whine beanth him as he raised his aft again bit high. " Ya little slut, such a naughty pet of mine. I wonder what kinda other fetishes you have~" he purred playfully and slaps harder making Drift cry out bitting his bottom lip " hmm~4" Drift whimpers happily. 

Soon crosshairs felt something lubricant on his hands and chuckles seductively "already dripping wet ~" making Drift whine in embaressment "Gomen'nasai master "he apologize to crosshairs only to hear his master laugh. "What an decent pet I have~maybe you don't need to be spanked~"Crosshairs smirks and straces his servos over Drift valve panel teasingly as he felt Drift valve panel heat up "Maybe my sweet pet needs a good hard fragging ~" crosshairs grined when he heard Drift gasped and his panel open exposing his valve. " Masutā shite kudasai" Drift begged his legs shaking as his valve clutch on nothing. Crosshairs smirks enjoying how he got his pet all worked up over a couple of spanks, he grabbed Drift pushing him on the berth and holds his thighs down roughly looking at Drift wet valve. "Onegaishimasu~...Onegaishimasu~...Onegaishimasu~" Drift begged which made crosshairs chuckles and with out warning Drift moans loudly when he feels crosshairs servos pumping roughly into his wet valve. "Ya like it when I frag you like this ~"Crosshairs purred into his pet auto receptors. Drift mewled and tries to find down on his master " Hai masutā yori ōku o onegaishimasu~!" Drift cried out in frustration as he felt each servos leave his valve only to be replaced by crosshairs glossa.

Crosshairs smirks and nips Drift exterior node before sucking on it aggressively making his sweet pet moan loudly bucking his hips but where held down my crosshairs. Drift whined and bit his finger to prevent any noise to come out which he failed at since crosshairs bit down on his thighs "Does my pet love it when I fragged them hard enough ~" crosshairs smirks between licks as Drift moans loudly "Y-YES~!". Drift whines and grew close to overloading as he withers around gripping onto the sheets. "Watashi wa.... Ni iku yo~" Drift whimpers as crosshairs devoured his valve aggressively sucking and licking it which threw Drift into his overload. Drift panted heavily as crosshairs licked up drift sweet honey fluids, once crosshairs was done cleaning up Drift's overload he looked at his abused valve which was all puffy and red. 

"M-master~"Drift whine out, as crosshairs smirks and leans towards Drift as he kissed him deeply making sure he tasted some of his overload in his mouth making him moan in the kiss it only to took a few minutes when Crosshairs broke the kiss leaving a strain of saliva connect to each other as they panted, soon Drift felt something harder against his valve and looked down to see Crosshairs spike out and hard against his valve "I'm going to frag you so hard I want you to scream my name pet, so everyone knows who you belong to ~Crosshairs smirks and bit his pet neck earning a moan and a whimper. Crosshairs smirks and rubs his spike againsts the outer valve lips teasingly "Chōdo watashi no fakku watashi wa sudeni!~" Drift begged which made crosshairs smirks " I'm sorry pet I didn't get that ~" Crosshairs teased "Anata wa tamaranai, Master please pounded into me please~!" Drift begged.

Crosshairs smirks and thrusts hard into Drift valve making his pet scream in delight "atta boy ~" Crosshairs purred and start to thrust hard into Drift's valve making his pet moan and grip on him pulling him closer. "Ah~Master,M-Mater ~" Drift moan out as he wraps his legs around crosshairs hips making him thrusted deeper and more harder. "Such a slutty pet I have, Have you ever acted this slutty around the others~" Crosshairs growled and pounded deeply hitting all thoes sensory nodes making Drift scream out in pleasure "Īe I'm aha~... loyal to y-you master~"Drift moans out loudly. Crosshairs smirks and pounds harder and fast in his valve until Drift archs his back "Oh right there!~" his pet cried out happily, which ment crosshairs struck his cluster node. Crosshairs smirks and thrusts faster and harder than ever making Drift scream out in pleasure gripping on Crosshairs clawing his back as his whines, only to gasped and whined out when he felt crosshairs playing with his exterior node with his thumb. 

"That's a good boy Drift such a good boy I'm going to make sure you have the best overload ~" Crosshairs grined and goes harder making Drift cry out and sobs getting close to his overload. It only took a few more thrusting until Drift scream out his voice getting all static as he overloads crying, as crosshairs overloads shortly after. 

Crosshairs gave a few buterfly kisses on his sweet samurai,"you okay babe? " crosshairs asked him making sure his sweet Drift wasn't hurt or anything. "Watashi wa daijōbudesuyo" Drift smiled happily and cuddles close to crosshairs happily. "Primus I love you Drift~" crosshairs grined and kissed drift softly on the lips as drift giggles happily "I love you too crosshairs ~" he smiled and fell in to recharge after the rough interface. "Heh good night Drift ~" crosshairs grined, as he stayed close to drift.


End file.
